Her hand, His Smile
by HanyouKagome008
Summary: InuYasha goes on a little trip with Kagome and her family to the beach, and it gives them some time  to explore their relationship.  Post Kanketsu-Hen ep. 9/Ch.464 but before the end of manga/series . This is a work in progress.
1. Her hand, His Smile

I do not own InuYasha, the manga or anime, and make no money off of it. Everything is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ.

Inuyasha shoved his arms into the sleeves of his yukata and inhaled deeply; the heavy scent of salt, with hints of pine sap and fish permeated his olfactory senses. He didn't care what Kagome's grandfather said about salt-air being healthy, that's what he had his hanyou body for. Grunting with a mix of disgust and pride for both the salt and his lineage, he cast a backwards look. Kagome was stumbling along the shoreline, the pink and orange in her yukata almost making her disappear into the sunset if he stared at her hard enough, which he could have if she hadn't noticed him and dropped her handful of twigs.

"Oh, now Jii-chan will be upset." She knelt down and began to pick them up again, completely ignorant of the waves lapping at her feet. "Come on Inuyasha; help me find some more twigs." The hanyou opened his mouth, about to say no before he realized it'd be best to say yes and avoid a "sit". They'd been here 3 days already and he'd avoided one so far.

"Okay" He reached down with a clawed hand and picked up a stick floating in the water. "Can we take this junk?" Kagome turned to look at her companion and shook her head.

"That's called driftwood Inuyasha and we can't take it because Jii-chan needs the wood to be dry to burn." Frowning, he clenched the piece of wood in his hand and threw it out into the horizon. "Wow, I don't think I even saw where that landed." She mumbled.

"'Course not woman, I've got strong arms." The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and squinted into the sunset; Inuyasha seemed to be having more fun throwing away the wood and the sun was starting to set.

"Come on dog-boy, we'd better go see Jii-chan and Mama with this firewood." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I ain't some stupid mutt, so don't call me dog and I'm not a boy! I'm older than your gramps!" he barked. There was silence as he stared into the blackness of her ponytail, fearing the violence of her anger before Kagome turned to him, her cheeks pink and giggling like mad.

"You're right; you _are _older than Jii-chan. You're so old that…that..." Damn, all of her "so old" jokes had deserted her. The hanyou rolled his eyes "Gods woman! Try this one, Sesshoumaru's so old it makes me look young." The giggles exploded into full fledged laughter as InuYasha's ears pricked forward and a small smile formed. He loved it when she laughed like that. She had caught it, that smile, even though it was fading already. He hadn't smiled a whole lot on this trip but he seemed to be having fun and that was what she cared about. Inuyasha needed to get away from everything for even a couple of days to forget about the jewel and Naraku.

"Keh, I'm gonna eat this seaweed if you don't hurry up!" Inuyasha's good natured complaint snapped her out of her thoughts, as Kagome nodded, clutching the wood tightly with her right hand. Enemies may be waiting for him back in the feudal era, but he was all hers for tonight. Resolute, she held out her hand to him, a soft smile on her lips. "I bet Mama made some pork dumplings and some ramen for you." He stared at her outstretched hand for a moment, the soft white skin marred by flecks of black sand, the way her fingertips ended in gently pointed nails painted in a soft blue. Before he knew it he was placing his hand in hers, and they were walking back towards the inn hand in hand, Kagome humming a silly little tune and Inuyasha's hunger all but forgotten.


	2. Everything

The standard disclaimer applies, I don't InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ do.

"I can't believe you didn't know they filmed Godzilla here!" Sota said incredulously. "It's so famous! My friend's dad was one of the extras on the set!" The dog demon looked at the boy from his place on a log, nearest the fire. Kagome's mother was sitting next to her son, and Kagome was next to Inuyasha, watching his reaction.

"Godzilla? That giant lizard on the talking box?" Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's that giant lizard on the TV. But the lizard is fake Inuyasha, it was made of cloth and metal and they used people to take pictures of it." Inuyasha scoffed and stuck his nose in the air. "If this giant lizard is so famous how come I aint ever heard of him?"

Nodoka Higurashi brought her tea cup to her lips, casting a sideways glance to the hanyou. "Well now Inuyasha, had you ever heard of Mt. Mihara before yesterday?" He grumbled and kicked at some sand, looking every bit the petulant teenager. "No, but it ain't my fault." Mrs. Higurashi smiled kindly.

"I know, but it doesn't mean you can't learn about it. I've learned all sorts of things about your time from Kagome, and we can learn together." The hanyou looked at the older woman and blinked once, in what might have been thoughtfulness before staring back into the flames.

Sota yawned and slumped into his chair. "I'm tired, aren't you guys tired yet?" Kagome, who up until that point had been engrossed in watching Inuyasha prod at the fire, his silver hair glowing in the firelight with the flames casting shadows over his face, jumped at the sound of her brother's voice.

"N-No, that extra cola is keeping me up."

"But it's no caffei-"His mother stood up and ushered him out his chair. "Just make sure to put out the fire before you come back, and there's an extra blanket in the chair." Sota looked back at his sister and Inuyasha sitting around the fire, wondering if they wre going to sleep there. "How come you let them stay, Mama?" Nodoka smiled and put her hand on her son's shoulder. "They need this."

Inuyasha didn't have to look away from the fire to know how far away they were and how close Kagome was. He could hear her breathing; feel her eyes on the back of his head, and the floral scent of her shampoo mixing with the wood smoke was driving him crazy. It reminded him of the nights they were in his era, when everyone else was asleep; when it was just them and nothing else mattered.

The silence was deafening, she noted, as she opened her mouth to speak but found that nothing came out. The flames were dying to embers and she watched as he picked up a stick, stirring the ashes with practiced motions. "What are you doing? We should probably just put out the fire now." Kagome leaned forward to look into the fire and was surprised to see her name written in the ashes.

"Did you do this?" Inuyasha stood up quickly and threw the stick to the side, turning his back on her. "I _can _write you know, and I see your name enough!"He snapped.

"Inuyasha" Kagome stood up, her hands clenched at her sides, eyes closed. Immediately his heart plummeted into his stomach as the distinct smell of her tears and the sniffling sound preceding them reached his ears and nose.

"Kagome I didn't mean to! It was an accident...it was for practice, don't say it!" He clutched the rosary around his neck, trying to ward off _that_ word he knew was coming.

"Inuyasha I…." There was a rush of air and then he felt her arms around his torso, her head on his chest, and her body pressed against his. His heart was thumping in his chest, threatening to explode, and for a vague moment he wondered if she could hear it. "I'm so happy."

"You looked like you were gonna cry" He whispered, placing a hand on the top of her ponytail, taking in her scent. Kagome smelled like lilies and the woods, like she always did when they were together.

"'Mm crying 'cause 'm happy, knew you could write….just didn't know you wrote 'm name" She mumbled, her face buried in his chest. She must have been blushing because he could feel the heat through the frail fabric. There was a surge of pride as he smirked.

"Keh, my mother taught me to write a little bit, and even though I'm an old man it doesn't mean I forgot."

He knew she wasn't crying anymore when she lifted she her head and looked up at him, the moisture still clinging her eyelashes, but her eyes were clear. "I know, and you can keep doing it old man." He was about to make a retort when he was forcefully silenced, and not by the pull of gravity. Kagome grasped at the fabric of his yukata, resisting the urge to slide it off his firmly toned muscles as she kissed him. Her lips pressed against his, and she could feel the contrast of his lips. Smooth and rough at the same time and she knew that was Inuyasha. He was contrast; smooth and rough, light and darkness, strength and weakness. He was all the contrasts in the world, and he was her everything. Silenced by the kiss, Inuyasha held onto her, never wanting to let go.


End file.
